1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a geodesic inflatable structure for use, for example, as a tent. More particularly, the invention relates to a geodesic inflatable structure having a lattice-like framework of inflatable rib members supporting a multiplicity of inflatable panel members. The structure is readily inflatable by a suitable substance under pressure, such as pressurized air, and is entirely self-supported in its inflated state.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Users of tents and other similar enclosures often encounter problems with respect to transporting, erecting, and disassembling such structures. Ofttimes, such structures require a number of rigid pole members which greatly hinder transportation thereof, and which complicate erection of the structure. In addition, when such pole members are assembled as a rigid external framework for the tent or similar enclosure, the connecting portions (ties, etc.) between the framework and the canopy member are subjected to considerable stress and wear. The pole members themselves can also become bent and thus difficult or impossible to use.
In addition, conventional tents and similar enclosures have in many cases proven defective in providing adequate insulation to properly protect users thereof from inclement weather conditions.
Attempts to overcome the foregoing problems have included the provision of structures with inflatable support members or portions. Illustrative ones of such structures are described below.
The "Inflatable Building Construction" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,156 issued in 1976 to Hamm comprises a geodesic dome structure having a skeleton of lattice-like support elements with a fabric-like canopy laid thereover. To act as a buffer between the frame and the canopy, gasfilled ball-like cushions are provided at juncture points of the frame.
The "Inflatable Enclosure" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,333 issued in 1976 to Amarantos comprises an inflatable structure including a hollow header portion attachable to a floor or other base and having spaced first and second sheets secured thereto. Tubes are bonded to the interior surfaces of the sheets, with first ends of the tubes in communication with valved apertures in the header. The second ends of the tubes communicate with the apertured bottom of a cup-shaped member which is closed by a plug. The tubes are inflated by pressurized gas discharged into the header.
The "Double Walled Inflatable Structures" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,380 issued in 1977 to Kwake comprise a variety of structures having double walls as portions of structures suitable for use as car ports, hangers, etc. A first and second plastic sheet having a multiplicity of paired holes determine the configuration of the final inflated structure. By placing the plastic sheets opposite one another and mounting a multiplicity of grommeting means provided with segments of cords on the external surfaces of the plastic sheets over the holes, and by extending the segments of cords inwardly, a predetermined structure may be formed. Inflation of the structure is accomplished by blowing air into the enclosure thus formed.
The "Inflatable Structure" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,325 issued in 1978 to Hochstein comprises an inflatable structure for emergency accommodation which includes an inflatable frame unit having square inflatable cushions disposed therebetween.
The "Triple Wall Panel Unit for Air Supported Structure" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,530 issued in 1980 to Fraioli comprises a triple-wall unit panel which is inflatable.
The "Inflatable Tent" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,435 issued in 1983 to Polise comprises a hemispherical inflatable tent having a number of compartments generally provided in the shape of sections of an orange, the sections being inflatable through a manifold in the top of the tent which communicates with each compartment.
The present invention represents an improvement over the above-discussed structures inasmuch as it incorporates an inflatable geodesic dome configuration which inherently reduces stress and weight while affording considerable structural strength. Both the lattice-like network of rib members and the panel members which they support are inflatable, thus eliminating any need for external support members while still assuring structural rigidity by virtue of the geodesic dome shape.
In addition, the overall design of the inflatable structure according to the invention lends itself to inexpensive manufacture; while also facilitating erecting, disassembling, and transporting thereof. By virtue of the inflatable construction of the structure, excellent insulative properties are also attained.